FurBall of Doom
by BekTehGreat
Summary: Marluxia comes back from a mission a little...different. Who does he run to to fix his problem? Why the Chilly Acedemic! Of course that's not the only problem he'll be fixing... Marly/Vexen,two-shot,Flames will be eated OM NOM NOM
1. Problems

**So you would think that with a nice little organized list, I would be able to set my mind into working on those stories? nah! Why would I do that?**

**Well, this is a KH, 411, yaoi two-shot story that I just felt like writing and now I'm finally getting off my lazy ass and posting it XD**

**Rated M for language, lemons, all that good stuff**

**Summary: Marluxia comes back from a mission a little different. Who does he run to to fix his problem? Why the Chilly Acedemic! Of course that's not the only problem he'll fix...**

**DISCLAIMER!! I don't own anything but the story plot... Don't sue me please :D**

* * *

The castle was quiet. Most would think this would put one at peace of mind, but for the members who lived here, a peaceful amount of time, no matter how long, only spells disaster. It was keeping this in mind that Roxas, number XIII, cautiously walked through the hallways. It was early in the morning, so he was praying that _that_ was the reason for the peace in the castle, but he knew at least one early riser that should already be up and about. And not seeing that particular menace was putting a great deal of stress on the young blond.

When he got to the kitchen, he slowly poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the empty table. With one last glance around, he closed his eyes and let his body relax as he took a sip of the sweet life nectar.

This was the precise moment when he felt something soft rub against his leg.

"Axel, If you want that now then no. I am _not_ breaking another table."

"Meow!"

Roxas opened his eyes, confusion showing clearly as he looked under the table. Sitting at his feet was a pink fur ball of a cat, blue eyes staring up at him contently.

"Holy shit...Marly what the hell did you do?"

The cat shrugged then meowed as it jumped onto the table.

"Stop fucking around. Change back."

Marly looked over his shoulder and hissed slightly, looking at Roxas like he was an idiot.

"You can't change back, can you?"

The pink tail went straight up as Marly nodded ferociously.

Roxas shook his head. "Well I don't know what the hell I could do to help you...not that I actually want to."

Marluxia's fur stood up as he hissed.

"Alright, Alright. But one condition, I find you outside of either mine or Axel's room or inside or anywhere near us for that matter, I will chop off a special part of your anatomy and let Axel lite you and your garden on fire. Understand?"

The cat nodded, calming down slightly.

"Now the question of who to take you to...Superior?"

Marluxia shook his head, ears going down in disapproval.

"Well then, who do _you_ suggest I take you to?"

The blue eyes glittered as the large paw tapped the table.

Thump-thump-thump-thump

Roxas rolled his eyes as the tail curled happily.

"I'm too tired to argue...even if this goes against everything I think is right." He grabbed the pink fluff ball by the scruff of his neck, earning a loud disapproving noise as he carried him to the Chilly Academic's room. Once outside, Roxas simply opened the door slightly and threw the creature in, walking back downstairs to reheat his now cold coffee.

* * *

The room was dark, but since Marly was still in cat mode, he was able to see everything perfectly. Including the blond, a surprisingly messy sleeper. Marly jumped on the bed, carefully dodging the long pale leg hanging off the side. Papers were scattered on his night stand as well as across his chest. _Must be the first night of sleep he's had in a while...perfect._ Marluxia carefully removed the papers from the bed, knowing that they had to be somewhat important if he took them from the lab, and put them on the night stand. Then he carefully walked to the now vacant and exposed chest. He smiled as he place himself on top of the blond, tail brushing against the toned stomach.

Slowly, the green eyes fluttered open, slight confusion seen in his features before a hand came gently down on Marly's head. More confusion as he stroked whatever it was on him.

"Purrr..."

Suddenly the green eyes opened wide as he jolted up and grabbed the furball that tumbled into his lap.

"What the f...Marluxia?!"

The cat nodded, then pawed at the scientist's hand to drop him. Vexen obeyed, dropping him to the floor as he followed, dragging himself to the closet as he muttered insults and curses under his breath.

What he hadn't noticed was the drooling cat he left behind. _Oh...Oh my god! He slept nude?!_ His brain had completely shut off. And it was still in dream land when Vexen came back, fully clothed in his Robe, black pants, black boots and gloves.

"I apologize for my attire...I hadn't gotten sleep. So I kind of passed out after I came out of the show- wait. Why the hell am I explaining myself. I'm the Superior here." He shook his head and grabbed a brush from under the papers. As he worked out knots, he continued "So I'm guessing you can't change out of that form and came to me before number I sees you." He set his brush down and glared at the cat. "Why should I help you?"

Marly glared back, fur standing on edge. _Because if you don't, I'll _RAPE _you._

Vexen rolled his eyes and grabbed the cat, transporting to his lab. He threw the furball to the side, earning a loud hiss.

"Shut up XI..." He said, grabbing some sort of green liquid and a bowl. He set the light blue dish in front of the cat and uncorked the bottle. The cat hissed slightly at the horrid smell that emanated from the liquid.

"Shut up and drink it," Vexen said, pouring the contents out of the bottle "If you ever want to face number I again. And I expect hush money."

The cat's nose wrinkled as Marly lapped up the liquid, choking and gagging the whole way.

"Come now Marluxia." Vexen said, back turned as he conjured the papers from his room "you're choking on that?"

"Well you try drinking it asshole."

Vexen glanced over his shoulder. "Why don't you try cloths?"

"Why? You know you like it."

Vexen stayed with his back to he man, taking a deep breath before saying "Get out. I have work to do."

"I thought you said you needed hush money."

Vexen _felt_ how close the other man was to him.

"Yes...to leave me alone."

"Or..." The assassin said, the smug smile heard in his voice "I can tell you this was a trap and it worked out perfectly."

* * *

**Like it so far? Tell please :3 Will post 2nd chappy ASAP!**


	2. Solutions

**M!! Just reminding you of the rating before you go on :D**

"Marluxia..."

Marly said nothing at the threatening tone. He simply grabbed the mans hands, hitting a pressure point to make him drop everything on the desk.

"Number XI!"

Marly turned the man around and leaned him against the table. Vexen struggled to get out of the hold but, though he hated to admit it, the flamboyant man was extremely strong. _It's because he's younger..._ This was the point where the academic silently screamed as he _felt_ just how "excited" the assassin was.

"M-Marluxia, Please leave-"

"Shut up." Marluxia's hands snapped to the older man's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. When he received no reaction, the pink menace pushed his body onto the blond, swaying his hips ever so slightly.

Vexen gasped, allowing Marly's tongue opportunity to thrust forward and examine the new terrain. Vexen's mind was in a whirl. He wanted to push the other man away. Lord knows he tried to move his hands, to tell them to push and beat the crap out of the assassin. To freeze his balls off. But his body was so damn hot. His hands moved, not to push the man away, but to travel up the exposed chest, neck then finally tangling his fingers in the pink mane. Marluxia smiled as he moved from the icy mouth down the strong jaw down to his neck and sucked on the warm pulse.

"Marluxia...Please..."

"What?" he said in a husky voice, nipping at the creamy pale skin. "Tell me what you want."

Marluxia smiled as a broken groan/whine escaped the scientist lips when he snaked his hand past the waistline of his pants.

"Say it." He grabbed the base of the erection tightly, leaving Vexen gasping.

"Suck me. Fuck me. Do something!"

Marluxia smiled. He ripped open the robe and threw it to the side. One hand teased the hardening peaks as the other lowered the black skin tight pants. _He doesn't wear underwear either?!_ Vexen's cheeks flushed a deeper red (if that was possible) under Marluxia's hungry stare.

"If all the blood is going to your cheeks, then we won't get enough blood where it's needed right now..."

Vexen went to slap him before the amazing warmth engulfed his length. He knew the pink menace was _gay,_ damn it he fucking fluttered flower petals with each action, but what his tongue was doing was simply amazing. A groan escaped from deep in his chest as the younger man hummed and a small tune while bobbing his head. His fingers were tangled in the pink mane, trying to trust up but denied by the strong hands on his hips. Just when he felt like he was about to explode, Marluxia nipped the head, making him growl in pain and annoyance. The assassin chuckled, voice deeper with lust.

"That's better." he said, finger sliding pre-cum across the head. "That is how it should look." Vexen glared at him and blew cold air over the pale chest and down. Marluxia groaned as his cock twitched, getting harder. _Of course he would get turned on by that..._ Marluxia grabbed the older man and turned him so he was bent over the table. Three fingers were shoved in his face before he heard a commanding "Suck" from behind him. Vexen apparently didn't go fast enough because the fingers were shoved between his pink lips. _I'll show you..._ The blonds tongue danced across the fingers, working around each to prepare them and give a show. He scrapped his teeth across them then gave a final coat before releasing them with an audible pop. Marluxia's dick was rubbing against the other just before he popped one finger in, moving it around. Vexen cried out, muscles clenching tightly around the intruder.

"Come on now Vexy...Relax or else you won't be nearly ready for me."

As punishment, another finger was shoved in. Vexen gripped the table, knuckles white as the finger scissored, stretching him. When he finally relaxed a third was put in, immediately hitting the special spot that made the older man cry out in pleasure. Marly leaned forward, nuzzling the damp hair and whispered a husky "Oh...did I just find your sweet spot?"

He shoved in again, rubbing against it. Vexen's mind screamed that this was illogical, but his hips moved down, desperately trying to get the feeling again. A couple of more times and Vexen saw white, screaming as he came.

Marluxia pulled his fingers out. "You dirty whore. You came without me. And with just my fingers? This will be fun indeed..."

Vexen's hair was plastered to his forehead, sweat and cum dripping from his body as he was flipped and laid across the surface. "M-Marluxia...please."

Marly smiled as he loamed over the man. "No matter...I'll fix it."

"Mar-" Marluxia kissed the man again, fist pumping his quickly hardening cock. Fully erect again, Marluxia stopped, pulling the snow white legs over his shoulders and positioned himself. Vexen looked down before blushing and screaming "no wait! Don't..."

"Don't what? It's too late for that."

"Marluxi-ah!" Marluxia shoved his way in, making the man tear slightly. He gasped at the feeling, eyes closed at the heat around him. _But wait..._

He pushed himself up and looked down at the academic. His eyes were shut, slightly wet with tears, his arms up as his fingers gripped tightly to the top of the desk. Marluxia took a deep breath to prevent himself from cuming from the erotic display in front of him. One hand gently pushed the blond locks away from the others face.

"Relax or you'll tear more." The voice was rough, making the emerald eyes flash open with a hard look. "Take it out!"

"No. Relax." Marluxia kissed the man agin, trailing his jaw and nipping at his ear. The hard look melted as Vexen gave into the body above him and his own wants. _Needs_

Marluxia felt the muscles relax and took that as his invitation, pulling out slowly then plunging back into the heat. Vexen moaned with him as he continued, speeding up the pace each time. The assassin remember where the spot was and hit it, drinking in the sounds of pleasure from the man beneath him.

"M-Marluxia-_ah!_" Vexen dug his fingers into the younger mans back as he came, tightening around the length.

"Vex...ah..._yes..._" Marluxia was milked, his cock twitching before he pulled out. He collapsed on the blonde before a slight chuckle escaped.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

The blue eyes looked up. "Didn't know you had a need for such strong tables. What exactly do you do down here all day?"

Vexen pushed the pink haired menace off the table, hearing the loud thump and the swearing. "For your information, I need strong tables."

Marluxia's head poked up from the edge of the table. "Right. Just as much as I need Axel in my garden?"

The blond sat up and sighed. "Marluxia, can you just go. You're done now."

The assassin pushed Vexen back on the table and with a dangerous smile said "Who said I was done?"

* * *

OMG! I'm sooooo sorry that this took me so long. But let me explain! I was typing this chapter out while my sister was watching TV behind me like I always do. Not paying attention to her, I jumped at the sound of her voice reading "If all the blood is go-" And that's all I heard before I screamed, closed the document, and ran upstairs. She's 6 btw. So...my summer time was now cut and I was not allowed to type this.

BUT IT'S HERE! And it's crap XD First time typing smut so _please!!_ Give me anything I should work on and stuff. Hope you like it! And remember, I nom Flames.


End file.
